


Skins: Smoke

by phatjake



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Humor, Mentions of Cancer, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: On Christmas morning Naomi and Emily are given important news. As the series goes on, other characters will get an ending they deserve. We as Skins fans deserve a better end than Skins Fire, Pure and Rise.





	1. Chapter 1

**I - Dr. Wilson**

A woman walked into the office of her colleague, her hair disheveled, dirty blonde and tied in a bun. Her eyes were heavy after being awoken, she had a late night shift but she was called in. In a way she was proud because Dr. Mitchell was one of the best Oncologist under her. Dr. Lisa Wilson was the head of Oncology and what she saw on his wall made her nearly drop her cup of tea.

"I don't believe it," she whispered.

"So I'm not crazy Lisa?" he asked.

"How long have you been looking at her case files? I thought she was terminal?" she said as she took the file.

Flipping through the file of Campbell, Naomi; whose blood test had quite a bit of THC in it; had changed. The past month as the snow was falling, the girl was to go to hospice and be comfortable for her final days. But these MRI results were telling a different story.

"Those are four hours old, I've been pacing around wondering if I should force her to do another but there are no mistakes. Her tumor is small, we can operate on it. We can save her," he said with a small smile.

"Don't be daft Greg, she is terminal, was. We can't give this girl false hope, because if we make a mistake... We're fucked, basically."

"She had no hope and she is getting better, imagine if she had a light in the darkness. Have you seen her? She isn't as pale as she was, she isn't vomiting. She is smiling and you say she is one foot in the grave?"

*** * ***

**II - Naomi**

"Happy Christmas Naomi," Emily said with teary eyes.

The past few weeks had been hard but Emily had barely left. Katie had come in to check on them, she even cried which surprised Naomi. Not like she thought Katie hated her, that was so long ago and they were stupid teens then. Katie had even joked around with Naomi. But she was gone and like usual, it was her and Emily.

"Happy Christmas Ems," she said as she brushed back her short hair.

It felt thin, but not as thin as before. Maybe it was because they had stopped radiation, maybe was a way of thinking that she didn't wish to get into. She was going to die, her mother was in hysterics as any mother would. Naomi couldn't imagine what she or Emily was feeling. Because Naomi had accepted the end, whatever it may bring.

Emily leaned in and kissed her lips, Naomi had enjoyed these more and more. For she was never going to get them again. She felt moisture, Emily was tearing up, and it wasn't like Naomi could comfort her girlfriend. But she wrapped her arms around Emily, kissed back and held her. Naomi wasn't as tired as before, dying had actually been helping with how she felt. Which was very odd indeed. She vomited less, she hadn't been sweating as much and the color had returned to her face. She still had those bloody bags under her eyes that made her look like a victim of domestic violence but it wasn't like she had to impress the grim reaper.

Speaking of which, her young doctor who had been a different one than the first doctor. He looked a bit crazy, like he hadn't slept in a day or more. She hadn't seen him since her last MRI, which he scheduled when she had looked better. Well for a dying girl she was looking better, her eyes weren't as dark blue as before. But he walked through the door, Emily had held her head against Naomi's chest, listening to her breathing. The file in his arm was large, probably paper work for her death. Figures, even death wasn't simple.

"I don't know how to say this, I haven't really seen this much in my ten years in practice. But the head of Oncology, Dr. L. Wilson had given a second opinion and it is safe for me to say this, your tumor is shrinking and we can operate on it. But, there is a chance it may come back and you will need to check in with us regularly. Just in case, but, I feel like a twat with all these buts. You may have beaten cancer Ms. Campbell, I can't explain how and I won't say you are over with cancer, but your life isn't over if the operation is a success."

Naomi had not known what to say. It was like a slap to the face, unsure why she thought this way. But she did and it bothered her, it seemed like maybe she would live. Emily wiped the tear that rolled down Naomi's face.

"Fuck you," she whispered.

"Say again?" he asked.

"Are you fucking with me? You said I was dying and now you say I'm not," she spat out.

"Naoms, calm down, this is good news," Emily chimed in.

"Ms. Campbell, I'm not takin' the piss, we will operate this evening and you'll be recovering and better come Boxing day. We have our best surgeon in tonight," he said as he handed Naomi the file. He opened it up and began to explain what had happened to her. It was what Doctor Wilson had told him to say, she had worded it better than he would have. As he explained her tumor and it's shrinking, Naomi seemed to calm down. She even smiled.

"I hate this fuckin' place," Naomi said as her finger tapped the side of her bed.

She was fully dressed and waiting for her doctor, they were going on a walk. He was going to explain her operation and he knew she wanted some fresh air. But he only knew after she had explicitly told him with a word vomit of curses and pleas.

None of her old mates save a few, knew about what was going on. Effy was in a holding cell. Apparently she had to go through a trial before they figured out what to do with her. And knowing Effy, she would have convinced Dom to extradite her from England. Katie was busy with her new business, Emily wasn't in New York for her internship and Cook hadn't been heard from in years.

She wanted to smoke, had smoked quite a bit prior to her new diagnosis. But earlier when she learned about the good news, she knew she needed to stop. It hadn't been four hours and she wanted a smoke. Doctor Mitchell came into her room, he wasn't in a lab coat. He was in a nice brown tweed suit. She got up from her uncomfortable bed and he grabbed her coat from the rack.

As they exited the hospital, he cold air bit her skin and she tightened the coat. She fixed her hat, one she had come accustom to with her lack of hair. The cold air hit her lungs and was like the opposite of smoking. But the pain felt nice, it made everything more real. With the threat of losing her life it had skewed her views.

"The operation will be quick, only a few hours," he said.

Normally a sarcastic remark would have flown from her mouth. But it was too cold, and she wanted to not piss off the bloke that was going to cut into her.

"You will have a scar, but luckily it won't be visible, it also won't be that big of an incision. We'll be able to get rid of it without worrying about causing any other problems. What I'm saying is, it is safe, quick and once you heal up you can return to your normal life." Dr. Mitchell said as they walked around the hospital square.

"I don't plan to go back to that life, I plan on doing better, I think I needed this kick in the cunt... sorry doc," she said with a small chuckle.

"That's good to hear, I noticed how quickly you read those files, most people, young and old ask questions nearly every paragraph. Maybe you are for something bigger and I don't normally get all spiritual but you're a walking miracle Naomi and normally when I go home I feel like I've done nothing but see death. Today, I feel like I see life," he said as they made their way back to the hospital.

The cold had made her want a cigarette more, mainly to warm up. But the cold was hurting her lungs, walking was still hard. Her body had gotten weak. She hoped that she would be back to normal soon, she wanted to get off her arse and make something of her life. They entered the hospital and went their separate ways. Naomi went to the gift shop, she wanted something to do than watch Big Brother on the telly. She found a small book section and saw a Political Science book. It looked out-of-place but she took it and used her last pounds to buy it.

**III. JJ**

Nearly one hundred and twenty miles away back in the city Bristol the news of Naomi still hasn't reached some of her old mates. One of them, Jonah Jeremiah Jones is sat in his room but not his old room. But his new room did have a wall similar to his past. It was the only thing connecting him back to his old life. The wall covered with pictures, red string with thumbtacks connected people and places. All these connections made sense to JJ and his girlfriend Lara never asked him what they were.

Near the wall is a toy box, even thought it was the three-year old Alberts'; JJ still tinkered. JJ had in his free time, when not working or at his final year of university, or even babysitting Albert; he was tinkering. He made toys from other toys, giving motors to things that had no motors. Made some toys fly, or add new flashing lights. But at this moment, JJ was remembering the good old days.

"Cook left, Freddie died, Panda is gone with Thomas, the twins are gone. All gone and here I am... but... I'm not sad," he mumbled.

JJ stood up, walked over to his wall and touched an old photo. _'Three Musketeers,'_ he thought with a frog in his throat. "Three years, No Musketeers, he said, feeling his eyes well up with tears. The sting was the worst part of crying, next to the harsh breathing all things he hated. But seeing this photo always got to him, he missed his best mates. He missed them more than anyone.

"Jonah," a female voice called. Then called again, he wiped his tears, tried to catch his breath and rubbed his face. Lara came into the room, a blond three-year old was walking next to her. He had more hair, dirty blond and he had Liam's smile. JJ wished Albert was his own but he also loved this boy as much as Lara.

"How was work Lara?" he said and she could tell he had cried. Lara came over and hugged him. her fingers ran through his hair, it was less shaggy than it had been. He was an adult now, he needed an adult haircut, he had told her when he had gotten it. She held him and JJ even felt Albert clutch his leg.

He still missed Cook, Freddie and even the others, but the way Lara held him, it made him forget. Lara kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Your mum is coming 'round, she got some news from a Gina... I forgot the last name but she is the mum of one of your mates," she said.

"Naomi's mum?" he said, having to go through his own mental Rolodex of his mate's parent's names. He felt his stomach sink, fear came over him and he was hoping that his mind was just jumping to conclusions. He licked his lips nervously, hoping the news was good. It was but he wouldn't know that until later in the day.

**IV - Effy**

The clothes were orange, they were baggy and worst of all, they itched. Effy sat in the holding cell, it was a small room, the walls were closing in on her but at least there wasn't bars. But the giant door looked like it could crush her if it fell on her. The few showers she had gotten were quick, cold and she never felt clean after them. If prison was worse than this, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Everything in her life had turned to shit recently, she thought leaving Bristol would have changed everything.

"Ms. Stonem, your lawyer is here, follow me," her guard said after entering.

Effy had been so deep in her own mind, something she hadn't done in years. She was going to snap, her mental stability was wavering and she had cried herself to sleep a few nights. She was broken down, she thought this would have been a piece of piss but it had been hell. So when he had unlocked the door, opened it and spoke, it took her a second to return to reality.

"Lawyer?" her voice cracked. It was more raspy than ever, it almost hurt to speak.

"Did I stutter? Follow me," he grunted and she did.

The halls were empty, all the other holding cells were empty, but there were guards. Every few feet, they had batons. If she even hesitated, or tried to run they would tackle her and tie her up. They treated her like a murderer and all she had done was insider trading.

She didn't even get to really reap the rewards, there was the posh flat but that was about it. Naomi was hit so hard with cancer that she couldn't really enjoy it. The past few weeks leading up to this moment had been almost unrealistic. But here she was, following some dumb bloke who's only job is to walk this hallway looking threatening. He was a twat and she could hear him grumble as he unlocked the door.

Effy entered the door, it was brightly light and the glass desk shimmered like a disco ball. She squinted her eyes, the holding cells had been so dark. It felt like she had gone from night-to-day with a flick of a switch. She could barely see the bloke in the nice office chair. He was wearing thin glasses, and holding a large book. As her vision returned, his features came into focus. Brown hair, blue eyes and that unmistakable shit eating grin.

Tony always smiled that way, like he knew everything and for years she believed it. Effy slowly walked over to the chair, his feet lifted up to the desk and the guard tutted. Tony ignored the lug as he flipped through the book. His glasses threw her off, she had never seen him in glasses other than shades. The silence was thick, she could hear his finger running along the paper. She heard it turn and she spoke up.

"Lawyer? I didn't think you went to Uni for that," she said matter of factually.

"You never were grateful whenever I saved your ass," he joked as he leafed through the book.

Had this been any other bloke, her eyes would have rolled out of her head due to frustration. But this was her brother, he was acting this way to take the piss and he had a plan. So she waited for him to speak up. Tony adjusted his glasses and looked over to his little sister, still smirking.

"Oh sorry oh brilliant brother, how dare I act like a cunt," she said with dripping sarcasm.

"That's more like it, I did a bit of research in my free time."he said and too off his glasses.

Tony stood up, he was as thin and tall as ever. He pocketed his glasses and slid the book over to her. Turning it so she could read it. She hadn't noticed his light grey suit, he wore a sky blue tie that dangled next to her arm as he bent over. He was pointing to a few passages from the book as he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

  1. **Katie**



She held the clipboard to her chest as she looked at her workers on the closed circuit television in her office. It wasn't huge, but it was always clean. Her business internship was gaining her management training. She was in charge of a small fitness shop. When she had seen it on the registry, she knew she had to. Business school was something that she never thought she would have ever enjoyed. She wanted to party and go wild; she had the first year of university. But the second year became interesting and her third and most recent year was so fascinating.

Katie had learned so much about running a business and she remembered how well she had done working with her mouth. That was until she had to beat the fuck out of that posh bitch which lost her that job. But Katie had matured since then. Plus with Emily off being the pretentious art major twin, Katie knew she would have to rake in the big bucks for her family.

Plus, being in charge was her favorite thing, ever. She smirked as she watched her workers buzzing around. She had been in charge a few weeks now and everything had changed. She pulled the clipboard from her chest and looked at her numbers again. She couldn't help but smile more. The profits had risen, productivity had become better and the complains on the companies e-mail box had increased tenfold. She took this company by the balls and made it her own.

"Fuck, I'm good," she said and had no idea there was a man in the doorway. She turned and turned red, unsure of how much he had heard. It wasn't like she had ranted on about taking over the world. But she didn't want to look too confided.

"Yes Fitch you are, and to think with your father's failure. It's good to see that you can outshine him but remember; the apple never falls too far from the tree." he said.

His name was Walton O'Brien, Irish, old, cunt-y. He had been the reason this business was failing. He may have done research on her life, but she knew all about it. He was balding from stress due to his failing marriage, his children were delinquents. He had a drug problem, which was why his marriage was falling apart. But the best part, was how terrible of a boss he was. That she didn't need to do research on to see. She shadowed him for two days before taking over.

"Mr. O'Brien, I'm off for the day and if you look through my reports you will be able to write-up a report about my performance. Well I actually wrote one up for you, just sign it and I won't tell them about the money you used for your drug habit," she said, handing the clipboard over. She heard him cough when it hit his chest.

Katie left the office, making sure to lift her nose up. She felt a ball of fright building up, wanting to have him around her fingers. It took time to get the information but workers talked and she had caught him one night. But as she left the building and went to her car, it wasn't good, yet. But she pulled out her phone from the purse she had hidden in the glove box.

_Emily: Katie, got news come to hospital._

The text from Emily had said. She felt a lump in her throat, Naomi may not have been Katie's favorite person. But she would never wish death upon her. She had wondered when she had hated Naomi the most, had she wished this upon her. Katie felt some illogical guilt in her and clenched her teeth, not wanting to cry. Naomi was still a friend and so was Effy and they were going through hell. But maybe this news was good news. Katie shifted the car into drive and made her way to the hospital.

 

  1. **Emily**



Emily's neck hurt, she had been in the waiting room chairs for far too long. Time had decided to slow down to a speed of a sloth in ultra slow mo. She was sure the same episode of some terrible American sitcom had been on loop for fifty hours and she had realized she was going a bit mad. It had only been seven hours, the surgery on Naomi still had four more hours and time was oozing as slow as cold molasses.  
Emily was slipping in and out of consciousness. She felt a hand touch her cheek and in her dreamy state she thought it was Naomi. She nuzzled closer, hoping all was well. But she felt a jolt and when she opened her eyes; she saw her twin. At first it was frightening; not because she had never seen her sister but because she hadn't seen her in a few months.

"Katie?" she asked dreamily.

"I got her as fast as possible Ems, what's going on?" she asked.

Even though Katie and Naomi wouldn't be considered BFFs; she cared about the poor girl. She considered Naomi a friend, maybe not a best one but she still cared. Katie wasn't a heartless bitch. Plus ever since Cook disappeared a lot of things changed. Most of the group left Bristol for school. Pandora and Thomas went to America. Emily even went to the colonies. Effy had gone to London, JJ; she was unsure of where he went. She tried to not think about Freddie.

"Katie, no news," she said in a huff. "I feel like, I've been her for a decade," Emily said as Katie lifted her twin up.

"I know life is fucked but... we can't just give up," she said.

For once, Katie was an real positive force. Katie wasn't making a joke or being snarky. Katie was being there for Emily and the girls hugged. Emily bit back her tears, wanting to let them all out. But she held them back. Having her sister around was just what she needed. Even if some days she wanted to kill her. But today was not one of those days and Katie patted her sister's back before breaking the hug. A tall man came over, he had a clip board and a somber look on his face.

"Emily? Emily Fitch?" he asked.

She let go of her sister, turned and looked the man up and down. She felt a wave of sadness, fear and sickness. She wanted to vomit, pass out and then die. She took a step forward, her hands were rubbing together. She had never felt this feeling, it was so foreign, so alien and she wanted it to be gone.

"Naomi Campbell has finished surgery, she won't be able to have any visitors tonight but so far, the cancer has been removed. But we can't guarantee that it is one hundred percent gone. But from what we have surmised; she will be recovering and be able to return to a normal life a few weeks into the New Year."

**VII. Naomi**

Her back hurt, her head was worse and her stomach was empty. Her eyes were barely open, she was unsure of where or when she was. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that the confusing room would begin to come into focus. She could feel a yawn and covered her mouth instinctively as she pulled in some air. The room began to focus and she remembered where she was. For a few seconds, she wanted to cry. She wanted death to take her but then she remembered that she would not die; yet. Eventually but for now she may survive. That or she would get out of the hospital, enjoy a few days of freedom and then drop dead.

"Doc?" she croaked, her voice hadn't returned. She was thirsty and wanted answers.

"No fuckin' way am I ever a doc," the strange voice said.

"Who the fuck are you then?" she asked.

"Do ya really need a cheat sheet Naoms?" he said.

She continued to rub her eyes and the room became focused. A guy came closer, he was wearing a coat and a shit eating grin. Something about him was familiar yet he felt like a total stranger. She slapped her cheeks and when the room became focused it was empty. She had though, no. Cook was long gone; there was no way he could have come. After their last year, Freddie had disappeared, and Cook with him. No one knew where they had went and they whole group grew up and changed.

Naomi slipped in and out of consciousness; it was hard to stay awake. When she had awoke, hours later her hand was cupped with Emily's hand. The warmth was comforting and powerful. She wanted to ask about Cook, but Cook had been gone for four years or maybe more. It was all a blur in her cancer and drug riddled coma.

"Naomi? Naoms? Are you? Awake?" Emily's voice said from a million miles away.

When the world returned to her, she was sure she had lost twenty years. Her body was aching, her stomach churned but Emily was still there. Emily was holding her hadn't and she hadn't aged a day. So Naomi was sure that decades had not passed them by.

"I saw Cook," Naomi said softly.

Emily had no idea what Naomi was on about. She was sure no one had visited. Plus how would have Cook found her. How would he know to visit? There was no way but Emily smiled and kissed Naomi's lips. They were warmer than usual, but soft none the less.

"Katie is here, I know she isn't your best friend but she came and JJ sent this card. He couldn't leave Bristol." she said.

Emily had no idea what Effy was up to and she didn't care anyway. Emily was still angry at Effy for how she treated this whole situation. Emily would do anything to be with Naomi. Even if it ruined her future, especially if Naomi had died; it would have made her hatred larger towards Effy. Effy got it all, she was little dark and mysterious but Emily saw through her bullshit.

Sadly, Cook wasn't here with them. She had to admit, she missed him the most. Cook although he was a bit crazy, he was such a ball of positivism and he had held the gang together. But he had pissed off, leaving the gang to fall apart, change and adapt. They all grew up too quickly, changed and now Emily was here holding the hand of her dying girlfriend. Even after the surgery she was still afraid. She would always be afraid Naomi would be taken from her. Even after their horrible year they had grown stronger.

Naomi looked over to her girlfriend, still a bit foggy about what had been said. She was sure James Cook had visited to say hello. He had always been a great mate, until he had pissed off and never returned. Naomi directed her attention to Emily and smiled.

"We need to celebrate the New Year, unlike any other," Naomi said with a smile.

Her skin was still pale, her hair was wispy but her smile was beautiful. But Naomi was too drugged up to know what Emily was thinking. For Naomi, everything was twirling rainbows and ecstasy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, and she would need sleep to recover. She hoped for good news when she awoke.


End file.
